


Baby Blue & Emerald Green

by RynnDuthane



Category: Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Al Bhed language, Chocobo's - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Hypello, I ship these 2 so hard!, Multi, Texting, Weddings, YRP - Freeform, a few mistakes, broken up?, ex bf, multipule pairings, my new project, online chatting, seriously let's make this ship a thing, swearings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynnDuthane/pseuds/RynnDuthane
Summary: He's insecure with a secret pastShe's alone with only her memoriesHow can a simple feature on an online chat room help them out?I ship these 2 so badly! So I figured why not write them out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love these 2 and they would be so damn cute together!   
> I've got a few chappies already written out but I've been known to hate everything and change 12% of it.

Prompto stared at the bright screen of his laptop in disbelief, his blue eyes slightly wide and his mouth hung open, were his eyes deceiving him? Scanning over the numbers on the screen again, rubbing his eyes and checking one more time, the man could confirm, nope, they weren't. 

The Blonde had joined an online chatting group, one for young unknown photographers, and a few who just enjoyed sharing their own pictures. It had taken him a good 2 months the build up the courage to post his own pictures on the sight. The little white bar moving closer to the 100% mark, he had tried to click cancel a few times but stopped himself before he could. Once it had been uploaded he had slammed the lap top shut and he has not yet dared to look at the sight again, not until now that is, a little over a week later. And boy was he in for a surprise. They had liked his pictures, nearly a thousand people liked his photos! And reading through the comments they left, it had him grinning like an idiot.

It took Prompto nearly all afternoon to read all the comments and to reply to a few of them, they had asked for more and he was already mentally going through his camera, picking out a few which he would upload. The buzz of his phone broke him out of his thoughts, picking up the slender device and swiping his thumb across the screen, the name of his best friend popped up along with the message, oh shit! He was suppose to meet Noctis 20 minuets ago!

Jumping up from his bed he ran towards the front door, hopping on 1 foot while pulling on his boot on the other foot, nearly tripping a few times on the way to the door. Once both his feet were in his boots he grabbed his jacket and dashed out the front door and down the street, he'd never hear the end of this.

*Time-skip*

The Prince lazily drank his milkshake, staring at his blonde best friend, making him feel uncomfortable. Prompto stirred his own shake with the straw, shifting slightly under Noctis' intense gaze, he was gonna be one hell of a king with a stare like that.

" Noct, could you stop staring at me "  
The royal shook his head and continued staring at him  
" Your making me feel uncomfortable "  
Noctis halted his drinking, pushing the cold glass aside.  
" Well then good, maybe you'll be on time next time "  
" Geez, your like a girl, or worse, Iggy "

Noctis felt like he should be insulted by that, but Noctis hated waiting, and being alone in a crowd of people who could recognize him any second and then try to pull him into a selfie with them, that and some random girl might try to rape him.

[Rikku]

The blonde girl bobbed her head to the music which was playing full blast through her head phones, green swirled eyes lazily scanning over the latest 'gossip' about her cousin, Yuna. After she and Tidus were reunited Yuna decided to take up a career is music, well, she already had one before, sort of, thanks to Leblanc. A shiver ran down Rikku's spine, she really didn't like that woman. 

Rikku was still a sphere hunter, she sometimes helped Gippal out at the temple, as for her pops, she'd rather not know what scheme the old man came up with this time. 

A notification popped up on her screen, she clicked on it and the screen changed from the gossip blog to that little chat room she had joined last month, she had spoken to a few people, whom were all really boring or just horny old men. Reading the notification she took her headphones off and tapped his chin, thinking. It was a small advertisement to a new feature they had ' Friend Generator ' it would. Pair her up with other user who had similar interests as her. Well, it couldn't hurt could it? 

Sliding her finger over the touch pad and tapping it to select the 'Yes' block she watched as it started to filter through the members.

" RIKKU!! LUSA TOFH RANA!! "  
She groaned as Brothers overly loud voice shouted through the intercom, reluctantly she stood up and stomped towards the device, pressing the answer button an image of Brother appeared on the small screen before her. Folding her arms across her chest she looked at him  
" Fryd? "  
The man almost instantly became excited and started doing one of his weird little dances  
" We have a mission! Kayn ib! "  
A mission? Ok that was better then spending another day locked up in the Celsius.  
" Its not babysitting again is it? "  
The tattooed blonde stopped and looked towards Rikku, almost looking as if she had insulted him.  
" Hu! Ed'c y naclia secceuh! "  
A rescue? Well that sounded exciting! The blonde ran back towards her bed, opening her foot locker and quickly changing into her gear, grabbing her dressphere and twin daggers. A small bleep came from her laptop, the site had found a few who matched her, quickly scanning through the names she reconised maybe 3 of the users as past conversation, not very exciting. There was 1, however, that caught her eye, pondering over it she sent the request, what did she have to lose?  
" RIKKU! "  
Ok that wasn't even over the intercom! Doesn't his throat get sore from all that yelling?  
" I'M COMMING! "

*Time-Skip*

Rikku dragged her feet behind her, her bead calling towards her tired body, she thought by rescue mission Brother had ment saving someone from a fiend, but instead Rikku had to jump, roll, climb, crouch and run after someone's pet squatter monkey!

" Mish Rikhu? "  
Her green eyes shifted towards the Hypello  
" Yes Barkeep? "  
" Whood you lihke shome foohd? "

As if to answer for her, her stomach let out a little grumble, making her whine, all of the sudden she was starving.

Accepting the bowl of ramen from Barkeep she gave him a short 'thanks' before she headed towards her bed, slurping up a fork-full of noodles. Kicking off her boots she sat down on the bed, crossing her legs beneath her. She missed Yuna, and Paine. The gang got together every now and then but they each had their own lives now. Heck she over heard Yuna and Tidus talking about marriage, and kids! Rikku was going to be left all alone again and it wasn't a very nice feeling.

Placing the half eaten bowl of ramen on her bed side table she opened her lap top, almost instantly a couple of notification popped up. A couple were just from people commenting on the picture she had taken of the Squatter Monkey, it was a pain catching the damn thing but it was still way cute. 

A few more were just useless little updates which she ignored, a couple of message that she received while she was out, and-ah, it looks like her chat request was accepted, and by the looks of that little green dot the person was online. She clicked on the user name she checked through some information which was on his profile. Basic things, and looking through his posts he seemed to be an average guy, maybe she should send him a message?

[Prompto]

Prompto was busy unloading another picture he took today, after the comments he got on the previous ones he felt rather good about them and wanted to share a few more. Noctis had finally stopped giving him that creepy stare when they finished their milkshakes, which was a huge relief to the blonde, the 2 friends paid for their drinks and did what they always did, went to the arcade. Noctis had beat his ass on a handful of games, but Prompto was still champ and zombie shooting.

A notification, which he had set his to sound like a bubble popping, went off, then a name showed up on screen, it was the person who sent him a request earlier today, he had thought the user name was kind of odd, but then again his is '!!Chocoboi!!'. Opening the message he stared at the screen for a while, should he answer? This was a complete stranger, then again, so was he towards this person. Nothing ventured nothing gained, right? Tapping on the key board her replied to the message sent by ' xXxSphereBabexXx '


	2. Message Recieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the user name mean!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had it written out so I figured why the hell not?

Prompto laid on his back on his bed, propped up on the pillows and wall, his ankles crossed with the lap top resting on his lap. Reading the message her got from his new 'friend'

xXxSphereBabexXx: Hello! Hi! Hey! Sup! WAZZ UPP!?

!!Chocoboi!!: Hello

xXxSphereBabexXx: ohh easy tiger! Don't let all that energy out at once

!!Chocoboi!!: well I saw you had enough for both of us

xXxSphereBabexXx: gah I wish, I'm exhausted

!!Chocoboi!!: rough day?

xXxSphereBabexXx: I was chasing someones pet monkey

!!Chocoboi!!: haha, wow, never though I'd hear someone say that

xXxSphereBabexXx: well I never though I'd say it!

!!Chocoboi!!: I can imagine

xXxSphereBabexXx: oh hey, I saw your pictures, there really good

!!Chocoboi!!: thanks! I got a whole bunch of them

xXxSphereBabexXx: yeah? You should post em, real professional stuff

!!Chocoboi!!: not even close, I just take pictures from my beat down second hand camera

xXxSphereBabexXx: yet they come out so good? You must be a choosen one. 

!!Chocoboi!!: choosen for what? Not good looks sadly

xXxSphereBabexXx: the gods only seem to bless a few with those don't they

!!Chocoboi!!: they leave non for the rest of us, greedy, greedy I tell you

xXxSphereBabexXx: how dare they!

!!Chocoboi!!: xD

xXxSphereBabexXx: so I gotta ask, why Chocoboi?

!!Chocoboi!!: that's not my username

xXxSphereBabexXx: yes it is

xXxSphereBabexXx: ok ok !!Chocoboi!!

!!Chocoboi!!: well i love chocobos! Why sphere babe?

xXxSphereBabexXx: thaaaaaaaats not my naaaaaaame

!!Chocoboi!!: oh damn it! xXxSphereBabexXx

xXxSphereBabexXx: gasp! Did you just curse!? O-0

!!Chocoboi!!: by the six! I did! 

xXxSphereBabexXx: you must repent

!!Chocoboi!!: I must save my soul

xXxSphereBabexXx: pray !!Chocoboi!! Pray!

!!Chocoboi!!: I will sacrifice a goat!

xXxSphereBabexXx: its the only way

xXxSphereBabexXx: so, do you mind if I ask a few questons?

!!Chocoboi!!: not at all, only if I get to ask a few as well

xXxSphereBabexXx: sure! So uhm, how old are you? Your not 50 are you? 

!!Chocoboi!!: no of course not!.....I'm 49

xXxSphereBabexXx: dude!

!!Chocoboi!!: I'm kidding xD so serious. Ok ok I'm 21, and what about yourself?

xXxSphereBabexXx: recently turned 18, it was awful, the cake tasked like responsibilities

!!Chocoboi!!: xD its not THAT bad, now my turn! Where are you from?

xXxSphereBabexXx: Spira! Born and raised. And you? I don't reconize any of the locations in your pictures

!!Chocoboi!!: woah, Spira? That's a loooong way from here. I live in Eos, Insomnia to be specific

xXxSphereBabexXx: that is a damn long way from here, well atleast I know you can track me down and murder me

!!Chocoboi!!: says who? I know a guy

xXxSphereBabexXx: o-O

!!Chocoboi!!: kidding! I'm not a rapist I swear!

xXxSphereBabexXx: oh phew! You had be worried there for a second. Next question! Fave color??

!!Chocoboi!!: uhm, I guess I'd have to say blue, i look awful in yellow

xXxSphereBabexXx: well what a coincidence! I look amazing in yellow and it happens to be my fave color, yet I look terrible in blue!

!!Chocoboi!!: we compliment eachother so well

xXxSphereBabexXx: tooo well, you stalker

!!Chocoboi!!: me? A stalker? You wound me, alright my turn. Any family?

xXxSphereBabexXx: my bro, who's a complete idiot, my cousin who's also my best friend! And my pops, what about you?

!!Chocoboi!!: I only got my mom and dad, no siblings or cousins, that I'm aware of atleast

xXxSphereBabexXx: afraid there's another Chocobo lover out there somewhere?

!!Chocoboi!!: well yeah! They'd steal the chocobos from me!.......hey! Wait a second! you never answered! Why pick xXxSphereBabexXx? 

xXxSphereBabexXx: oh, i'll tell you, next time, if I feel like it ;) 

!!Chocoboi!!: next time? Your just gonna leave me hangging???

xXxSphereBabexXx: yes, yes I am. 

!!Chocoboi!!: but that's cheating! You can't just leave!

!!Chocoboi!!: you left didn't you?

!!Chocoboi!!: damn it

Prompto shut his lap top, he has the strange feeling of being dumped, sitting up he ran his fingers through his blonde hair, alright now he had to know the meaning behind that user name! Even if it kills him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge on the user names! It took me an hour to figure out what to use!


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikku is lonely, she feels alone even with people around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting like, anyone to read this or leave kudos, I know my writing sucks but, it'll improve with time, hopefully, thanks for reading this people! And yes I really ship these 2 so damn hard.

[Rikku]

Morning came quicker then what Rikku would have liked, she was still exhausted from yesterday's 'rescue mission'. Dragging her feet across the wooden floor and down the steps she yawned and stretched out.

" Good morning Barkeep "  
" Good mohning mish Rihku "

Rikku sat down on the wooden stool, resting her head in her hands, her blonde braids falling infront of her face, when was the last time she had cut her hair? A very long time ago. A bowl of cereal was pushed towards her, accepting it with a small thanks she took a scoop full of the brightly colored cereal and munched on it. She wondered if maybe she should go out sphere hunting today, maybe go visit Yuna? She hasn't seen her cousin in almost a month.

For some reason Rikku felt sad today, and normally she's such a bubbly happy-go-lucky girl that most people find annoying. Why was she sad? She felt this hollow feeling inside her, an empty pit at the bottom of her stomach, it was a familliar feeling to her, she felt alone? but that was stupid, Barkeep, Shinrah, Buddy and Brother were still here, maybe she just missed the girls? Maybe it was because everyone had somebody and she was still on her own.

Yuna had Tidus, even though Rikku had to admit she did have a small crush on him way back then, but her cousin was happy and they were both so inlove it made her sick sometimes, and they were engaged, which was awesome news because Rikku was the maid of honor, she had never been to a wedding and she was really excited about it .

Paine had started dating Gippal almost a year ago. Gippal of all people! Her 'secret' ex-boyfriend, it was kind of odd seeing them- well, seeing Gippal all lovey dovey and Paine tollerating it. Rikku had cared for Gippal a great deal, she was inlove with the idiot and he had made her happy, when they had broken up....well that wasn't under the best circumstances, it had left her heart broken, crushed, she cried in silence, hidding in the engine room when she couldn't control the flow of tears, when she sat them together she felt a painful twitch in her chest, but she's happy, happy for Paine, the silver haired woman deserved to be happy, Rikku always felt so happy when she saw Paine smiling because of something Gippal did, even if ever time it left her a little sad and angry.

Buddy had started seeing a local girl from Kilika, Rikku can quite remember her name but she had seen her a few times working at her small stall selling beautifully hand made scarfs, it wasn't a serious relationship, or so Buddy said, but the way he would grin when no one was looking would suggest otherwise.

Brother was dating Nhadala, Nhadala of all people! Opposites really do attract, well atleast he wasn't going after Yuna anymore. Rikku had been as surprised as everyone else when the blonde woman made their relationship official, not even ashamed of the fact that they were practically making out when they were suppose to be helping Rikku and Buddy dig.

Everybody had somebody, its never bothered her before, so why now? Stiring the spoon in the bowl she watched as the multi colored ceareal moved along with the milk, maybe it was just because today would have been her moms birthday, her mother was the only person who ever took her side, stood up for her, when she had died Rikku felt so alone, she never really got along with her father, Brother cared about her of course but she never felt as if she belonged on his ship. 

" Rana E ys dunh ybynd "

She took another spoonful of cereal, watching it jiggle before she put the spoon in her mouth.

" Fedr fuihtat cbened, cuim yht raynd "

She took a few more bites before the bowl was empty, placing the spoon down

" Ymm dra asbdohacc "

Pushing the bowl aside she sighed before standing up

" ouin du pmysa "

Turning and heading towards the elevator she tried to shake off this sad feeling, she'd be damned if she let this get her down, it was a beautiful day and she was going to make the best of it!

 

[Prompto]

This is a terrible day. The weather was awful today, rain pouring down, threatening to flood the city, the wind blowing to hard that store signs blew over and flew across the streets, thundering roaring between thick black clouds, the occasional distant lightning strike make the clouds light up, outlining them in a silver hue, as awful as the weather was it was actually beautiful, but it still sucked at the same time. Prompto had snapped a few good pictures of the clouds from Noctis' apartment window, even catching a lightning bolt as it shot out from the roaring clouds.

" Prom, can you put the camera down for maybe 10 seconds? "  
The blonde shook his head, his back facing the prince  
" Nope "  
Noctis sighed, he'd have to hide that damn camera one day.

Noctis wanted to go on a vacation for a while with his friends, his father had actually suggested the idea, saying that he should enjoy his summer and get him mind off of things that have been happening and just enjoy being young. When Noctis had announced that he was planning a vacation Ignis had thought it was a stupid idea, the Prince of Lucis travelling somewhere far away? He could be kidnapped. Gladio had suggested they go to a nature resort but that's not what Noctis has in mind, and Prompto wasn't very excited about the idea either, Noctis wanted to go to a place he had never seen before, and that is why Prompto was here, to help the Prince pick a place for them to go to, if Gladio had his way they would be camping, Ignis wouldn't pick anywhere fun, so the Prince turned to his blonde best friend, to help pick a nice fun location for their vacation to be, not to take pictures of the hell storm outside

" Prompto "  
Nothing  
" Prompto "  
Nothing  
" Prom "  
Nothing   
" Look a chocobo "  
A blur of blonde hair nearly tackled the raven haired prince  
" Where!? "

His best friend was an idiot

 

[Rikku] 

A shocked sqeaky sound came from the Al Bhed as she stared in disbelief, her green eyes as wide as she could make them, she could almost feel the smug grin Shinra had behind that stupid helmet. The girl pouted and folded her arms.

" Your cheating! "  
The boy shook his head  
" I'm not cheating Rikku, I'm just better then you "  
Rikku stood up from her seat, one hand on her hip, the other gesturing to the item between them  
" How are you so good at Spherebreak!? There's no way! Your cheating arent you!? "

The younger boy gave a small chuckle and stood up as well, he's almost unbeatable at this game, so far only Yuna had been able to defeat him and that was quite a few years ago, he had definantly improved since then, and Rikku knew the boy knew it, he was quite smug about it actually.

" Now Rikku, I believe we had a deal?

She pouted again and dug out the item she had bet, a sphere she had found not long ago, there wasn't anything special, not that she saw, on it but he wanted it. Placing the glowing little ball in his hands the younger boy turned around and headed towards the elevator. Well that's 2 hours gone, she was going to beat him one day. What would she do now? There's not much to do, Buddy and Brother were busy and they plainly told Rikku to not 'bother' them, and Barkeep wasn't much for conversation, a bleep sound from her lap top came from the upper level of the Cabin, where her bed was. She skipped up the stairs and fell onto her stomach on the bed, pulling the device towards her she opened it, a small smile appeared on her face when she saw the notification, clicking on it.

!!Chocoboi!!: so are you going to tell me why the user name?

xXxSphereBabexXx: let me think about it, uhm. Nope

!!Chocoboi!!: hey that's not fair! I told you about my chocobo obbsession

xXxSphereBabexXx: so you admit its an addiction

!!Chocoboi!!: well I've never kept it a secret

xXxSphereBabexXx: what makes you think I have a reason behind the name? Maybe all the good ones were taken, like !!Chocoboi!!

!!Chocoboi!!: you could have been !!Chocobabe!!

xXxSphereBabexXx: oh darn, I missed a good one

!!Chocoboi!!: don't worry, you'll get it next time 

xXxSphereBabexXx: well, then I guess I better go to that Chocobo festivle

!!Chocoboi!!:......there's a Chocobo festivle in Spira!?

xXxSphereBabexXx: yeeeeep, oh don't worry, I'll make sure to pet all the Chocobo chicks for you

!!Chocoboi!!: nooo I wanna pet one as well!

xXxSphereBabexXx: they have blue ones

!!Chocoboi!!: that's not fair! I want a blue Chocobo chick!

!!Chocoboi!!: this isn't over! You hear me!

Rikku shook her head and shut the laptop, well its been a while since she was in Luca, maybe she should go see how those big birds are doing, it was definantly better then just sitting here all day. And she'll definantly make her online friend a little jealouse with some snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's mistakes I'll fix them up when I'm not a lazy piece of shit xD tell me whatcha thought. Also what do you think a couple name would be for these 2?


	4. Lemme take a selfie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's friends are.....well, their them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I wrote this, yes there's a huge time skip, yes its sucks. So? My story, it can be suckie if I want it to be xD

[Prompto]

Time slowly crept by, the seasons changing from summer to autum, the green leaves fading to shades of orange and brown, and whenever Prompto saw a Yellow leaf he couldn't help but think about his friend from across the sea. They've been chatting for a while now, almost daily and they've become good friends, even though they barely knew anything about eachother, and he still had no idea the reason behind her user name!

A few days ago they had sent eachother their phone numbers, they've texted a few times and she's been constantly sending him pictures of blue chocobo chicks, and he now officially knew she was a girl, he had a theory that it was actually a 55 year old man who was going to murder him, or worse, Iggy playing a prank on him. They haven't officially sent pictures of themselves to eachother and for some Reason he felt so nearvouse about it, like she would dissaprove of him. Tapping away at his phone, typping another message to his online friend, he failed to notice a pair of green eyes staring at him.

" Prompto, are you listening to me? "  
Nothing  
" Prompto "  
Nothing  
" Argentum "

Still nothing, Ignis sighed, this has been a recuring thing lately with thier freckled friend. The sandy blonde man gave a look towards their tattooed companion who took the sign and grabbed the blonde's phone

" Hey! Give me my phone! "

He tried jumping up to grab it, but Gladio was a lot taller then him, by a foot at least. A little look of horror formed on his face when his phone gave off a little 'Kupo' signalling a message from HER, the one he hasen't mentioned to his friends yet, and with Gladio openeing the message, the very private message mind you, the grin that spread across the large mans face, the way his amber eyes romed over the screen, it made Prompto want to hide in a hole somewhere.

" Damn Prom, why didn't you tell us you have a girlfriend? She's cute "

Oh great, just wonderful, now Ignis and Noctis, who magically awoke from his 3 hour nap at this exact moment, both seemed intrested at his out dated phone, the device being passed between them as they each looked the picture over, had she sent a picture of herself? Through out the duration of their 'friendship' they were yet to actually send pictures of themselves to the other, but now she has and he can't even see it!

" She's not my girlfriend! "  
" But you still wanna bang her "  
" She lives in Spira "  
A hard slap landed on his back, making him hunch over, his back stinging from the 'friendly' gesture  
" Nothing a quick plane ride can't fix "

Prompto grabbed the phone from Noctis, a pink hue spread across his face. He glanced at the picture and blinked a few times, wow.

Long bright blonde hair, a light tan on her skin, not surprising since she did live in a country that was famous for its beaches, and bright emerald green eyes, looking closer he saw...swirls? He remembers reading something about people from spira in geography class, he couldn't remember what they were called though. 

It was a selfie, her arms stretched out holding the phone towards herself, a yellow tank top, yeah she did look good in yellow, ontop of her messy hair style sat a chocobo chick, bright yellow feathers, a small text right under the picture.

'He wanted to say hi! Btw I'm the one with the braids'

The phone was grabbed from him once again, this time by Ignis, who looked the picture over again

" So this is the one who has had you so distracted? "  
" No!....well sort off "  
" And how did you meet? "  
".....online "  
And there it was, the dissaproving look from Ignis, he has given countless lectures about how dangerous it is to speak with someone online.  
" And how do you this is real? This person could just be stealing pictures from some random girls social media page "  
Prompto strached the back of his head  
" Uhm, well....... "  
Gladio leaned over Ignis, staring at the picture again, making a few remarks which made Ignis slap him upside the head.  
" Have you sent her a picture of you? "  
" No i- hey! "

Noctis snatched the phone from Ignis and went into Prompto's media, looking through all the pictures Prompto had of himself, a few selfies he had with the guys, nothing of himself alone though.

" Noct don't do that, come on "  
" Hey, she deserves to know who she's flirting with "  
" We're not flirting! "  
Noctis tapped on a picture of Prompto and Gladio and sent it, adding a simple caption telling which one was Prom.  
" Well maybe now that she knows how you look she'll start flirting "  
Prompto rolled his eyes and folded his arms  
" When did I join this dating service? "

 

[Rikku]

The Al Bhed was lazily soaking in a hot bubble bath, the hot water was truning her skin red, not that she minded, her feet were propped up on the edge of the tub with her phone in her hands, tapping away at the screen. She had done some digging today at brakial dessert and found nothing but junk, atleast she got paid for said junk. Yuna and Tidus were more or less closing in on a date for their wedding and she wanted to get your cousin a good wedding gift, and they were usually expensive. 

For once Rikku's hair was hanging loose, soaked in the bath water and sticking to her skin, it definantly reached below her hips now, she should get a hair cut, maybe for the wedding? Yuna said she was going to take her and Paine to a salon to get their hair done, what would be easier? Short hair or long hair? Yuna's hair has gotten longer, an inch or so below her shoulders and it was amazing, she looked just like Lenne.

A sigh left her lips, Lenne, she often wondered about the Songstress from Zanarkand, Lenne was a good person and what happened to her was.....she didn't deserve that. A small pang of guilt formed in the pit of her stomach, all that happened, the war, all the death, civilizations ruined, Sin, all because of Machina, no wonder people didn't trust Al Bhed's, from her own personal experience she knew, her people, they weren't something she was proud of, atleast not a few of them. Compared to the rest of the world Spira was.....behind in a sense.

Her phone buzzed in her hand, and a sound that was starting to become familiar filled the bathroom, a happy 'Kweh!'. She clicked on the message and her green eyes widdened a little as she read the text. THIS was whom she had been happily chatting to about random shit!? 

Light Blonde hair, in a style which probably needed a lot of hair gel, it kinda reminded her of a Chocobo butt. Pale skin, a healthy pale with light freckles dusting his skin . He had baby blue eyes which could put any girl in a transe. From what she could see he had a nice build, a goofy smile which just seemed to fit him so perfectly, and best of all? The freckles which were scattered all across his cheek bones and nose, oh Rikku had a thing for freckles.

He's so...hot. Rikku made a little squeak noise and shook her head, bad Rikku, very bad. But he was cute, very cute. The other guy on the picture was a friend of his. He looked kinda.....scary, big and intimidating. He had Prompto locked in a head lock and they were both staring into the camera, which the big buy was probably holding.

She brought up the key pad and started typing in a message. Pressing send before she placed her phone down, screen first, and sunk a little deeper into the hot water.

 

[Prompto]

'Kupo!'  
Prompto sat defeated on the sofa, it was pointless now, the guys were reading through his messages and commenting on it like it was a spectators sport. However when Gladio made an offended huff and Noctis snickered he looked got up and walked towards them, leaning over the sofa from behind Ignis to read the text

' Oh thank Shiva! I thought you were that big scruffy lookin dude, he looks like a pedo. I would have deleted you instantly xD '

Prompto laughed, then Noctis started laughing, Ignis gave a silent chuckle while Gladio stood up, looking offended.

" I'm not a pedo "  
" Weren't you the one who said something earlier about wanting to 'spank' her?  
" That doesn't make me a pedo "  
" She's 18 "  
" So? She's legal "

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, no wonder Prompto said nothing about this girl, truth be told there was a few secrets Ignis hid from them as well, simply to avoid situations like this. Noctis sank back into the sofa, looking at his best friend.

" So, what's her name anyway? "  
Prompto sat down on the single seater again.  
" Rikku "

Noctis looked deep in through, a serious look in his eyes, bitting his bottom lip, something he tended to do when he was concentrating. It put Prompto on his nerves, just like when he was late for their lunch date.

" Rikku and Prompto....what would your couple name be? "

Face palm, all 3 of them face palmed. Thought Prompto did it to hide the blush on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where this is going, I know what's gonna happen and all, but that's about it. There won't be A LOT of chappies, maybe like 15 or something, we'll see

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me whatcha think?


End file.
